rivals, right?
by kaylaXkittyears
Summary: fairly basic story. sasuke likes naruto, but doesnt want to tell him. sasunaru, SLASH. dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first ever story that I've put up on this site, im sorry if I did something wrong or if it sucks.**

**I don't own Naruto. I am making no money from writing this. Don't sue, I don't have any money anyway.**

**Things you should know about this: no one is a ninja, Itachi is not evil.**

**Again, sorry if this sucks, I'm going to start some other stories that are hopefully better. sorry if any names are misspelled, im doing my best to edit this.**

Chapter one

[Sasuke's POV]

Today is going to be a bad day. I can just tell. As soon as I woke up I felt like something awful is going to happen.

I groan and reluctantly stand up, I have to go to school _way_ to early.

There's a soft knock on my door.

"Sasuke?" Itachi calls, probably seeing if I'm up yet.

"I'm awake. Are you going to work today?" I ask.

Itachi has a rather strange work schedule, he's a substitute teacher for art and music, so he goes in when they call him. Most of the time he doesn't know if he has to work until the morning before. When he isn't working at a school, he works for his best friend, Kabuto, in a small music shop. He really shouldn't be working at all, he's only 18 [he's a freaking genius so he went threw school quickly] but he has to support us since our parents died 5 years ago. The only way the courts let us stay together is if he can keep an apartment and me in school.

"No, I'm just going to the shop." He answers. "Can you walk to school today? I need to go in early."

"Sure, see you tonight." I say.

"Bye little brother." He shouts from farther away. Already almost out of the apartment.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened to us if my parents didn't go out that night. Maybe I wouldn't be who I am. I think that whoever I would have been is probably better than me.

As I get ready for school, I wrack my brain for some reason to put behind my bad feeling, but I couldn't remember anything.

After finally getting dressed, I look at myself in the mirror.

Once again, my hair is sticking up in the back. A lot of people think I do that with gel, but I don't, it just sorta happens. My dark blue t-shirt is too big for me, but it's all I have. My black jeans are faded and stained from being worn constantly, my old converse are tattered and gray. My sickly pale skin is thankfully flawless, and my onyx eyes are, once again, flat and devoid of all emotion.

This is me. This is who I am, and everyone else is going to have to deal with it.

I grab my old beat up backpack and head out to school without breakfast.

About half way to school, I have made the decision that I live to far away. I've been walking nearly an hour, it's a good thing I left so early or I'd be late…again.

I'm really close to town now. I live way out far from most people.

I look across the rode, and who do I see? None other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Me and Naruto have a complicated relationship. We're sort of friends, I guess. I mean, we understand each other and all that, and we can get along for short periods of time, but we're also rivals in a way. We both strive to be the best. He wants to prove himself and I want to live up to my family's name. We get into really nasty fights. He nearly took my head off in the last one.

As I watch him walk in down the street, I find myself remembering us a few years ago, walking down this very street.

It was raining lightly, and we where coming home from the academy. Naruto didn't have an umbrella, but I did.

I walked over to him and put the umbrella over his head.

"Here." I said roughly, I wasn't used to being nice, it was right after my parents died.

The thing that really gets me about this memory is when Naruto looked up at me. He smiled this really big smile, and his pretty blue eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" he said.

I think I smiled, but I'm not really sure. I walked him home; he talked to me the whole way. I don't think he noticed I didn't talk back.

Nobody, not even Itachi, knows that that is my favorite memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2

[Naruto's POV]

[Starting when Naruto wakes up, not at the end of the last chapter]

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. That's all I ever think about. But can you really blame me? I mean, look at him, he's fucking perfect.

I really really really don't want to go to school. Honestly if I skipped I don't think anyone would notice. I don't have any parents, and all my teachers hate me, so I don't know why I even bother.

Actually, I do know why I bother. Because of Sasuke. He's my motivation. Seeing him every day makes me want to try.

I groan and get out of bed. I look around my disaster area of a room and pull out some clothes that look clean. Blue jeans, black t, and a baggy orange hoodie that I wear almost every day. I pull on the clothes along with dirty black converse. I go into my small bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

My blonde hair is sticking out all over the place, like always, I sigh because there's nothing I can do about that. My tan skin is clear, except for the three black scars across both my cheeks. My eyes look really tired and sad, but that doesn't matter, because I can hide that.

I grab my pack and run out of the house.

I live way out on the outskirts of town in a tiny house all by myself, only 5 people know that, I'm kinda hard to track down sometimes.

I sigh and begin the long walk to the academy.

I don't like being closed off from people. Unfortunately for me, almost everyone hates me, except for a few who tolerate me.

About an hour and a half later, I'm half way to town.

I glance across the street and almost trip; Sasuke is there, probably walking to the academy as well.

I smile a little. Seeing him here reminds me of a time way back, when we where just little kids. Sasuke still had his parents, and I was to young to understand that I was alone. We where both relatively happy kids. I was running home from the academy after getting an A+ on a hard test. I was really proud of myself, because I never did that good before. But then I realized something. I stopped running and my smile fell.

I realized that I didn't have anyone to show the grade like the other kids did. That was the first time I ever noticed that I didn't have parents. Back then I had Iruka looking after me, but I knew he wasn't my dad.

I sat down on the curb and cried. I sat there for about 15 minuets.

"Naruto?" I remember hearing him so well. He actually sounded concerned for me.

"Naruto, don't cry, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"I-I don't have anyone to show." I said. I didn't look at him; I didn't want him to see my tears.

"Let me see." He said, holding out his hand.

I gave him the paper and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He looked at it and smiled a little.

"You did good, Naruto." He said and gave me the paper back. Then he did something I didn't expect. He hugged me.

That was strange, because even back then, Sasuke just didn't do stuff like that,. The only time I ever even saw him touch someone is when he got mad and beat them half to death. [He's always had a bit of a violent rage.]

Ever since then, Sasuke has had a kind of hold on me.

I shake my head and put on my usual fake, over happy persona I always use in front of people, and cross the street.

"Hi Sasuke!" I say brightly.

"Hi." Is all he says. It doesn't bother me, though, he never talks much anymore.

We walk to school together in silence. When we get to the front gates, I swear his hand brushed against mine, almost like he wanted to hold my hand. My heart fluttered as I watched him walk into the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Sasuke's POV]

That was a stupid risk. I shouldn't have touched his hand, I just cant help wanting to be close to him.

I walk into school with my head down, not acknowledging anyone around me.

When I get to my locker I fiddle with my lock, sticking my tongue out of the corner of my mouth in concentration. It's a habit I have; don't go telling me its cute unless you want the shit beat out of you.

"Sasuke. Move." I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn to see Gaara.

Gaara is the only person alive who I allow to give me orders, for the soul reason being he scares the living daylights out of me.(1)

He's this really tall, pale guy with really light, deadly blue eyes that have a black ring of eyeliner around them. He doesn't look it, but he has muscle. I once saw him hold a guy a foot off the ground by the neck. He doesn't have many friends, but the ones he has are defended with his life. He's amazingly loyal. He usually hangs out with Naruto, kiba, Neji, and Haku.

"Gaara." I nod in greeting, then move out of the way and head to class.

My first class of the day is health. Its one of my favorite classes, for two reasons. One: because it's easy, two: Naruto sits across from me.

I sit down and wait for class to start. About five minuets later, Naruto comes in and sits across from me.

"Hey...Um, Sasuke, I'm having some friends over my house after school… do you want to come?" he asks a bit nervously.

"Sure." I answer simply, making him smile beautifully.

"Hey guys, how was your weekend?" the teacher, Iruka, says, rushing into the classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1)yes, I said daylights.**

**Sorry for the shortness and any mistakes, but im trying.**

**and thanks for reading!**


End file.
